Ugmush
Ugmush is a professional witless minion. Appearance Ugmush's appearance is none to unusual for an orc. He has green skin, a heavy build and a lot of facial fuzz. His black hair is worn in a pair of long braids. He has a fair few scars, but nothing to extraordinary for an Orc of his age. His only really distinctive feature are his facial expressions; instead of the intense, angry glare common to Orcs, he usually has a blank stare or a goofy grin. His amour is rather worn and battered and, in places, ill-fitting. it appears likely that Ugmush was not its first owner, and that he more likely found it somewhere. He carries a large axe, a rather fierce-looking weapon that appears to have been battered and crudely repaired on numerous occasions. Aside from his arms and equipment, the Orc seems to have no possessions at all. It has been remarked that Ugmush bears more then a passing resemblance to the Warcheif, Thrall. This comment often comes from those who openly critisize Thrall's leadership. Personality Ugmush's actual personality is hard to determine, since he doesn't actually seem to speak. Instead, he communicates by a series of grunts that give a vauge impression of speaking,. Its not that he's physically unable to speak, he just doesn't seem to want to. At any rate, it is apparent that Ugmush is a somewhat cheerful and enthusiastic as well as rather brave and determined when he wants to be. Its also apparent that he's about as sharp as a bag of rocks. He's rather bad at following complex orders or instructions, simply because he often forgets what he was doing or gets confused. Then he needs to sit down and think for a while. In combat, Ugmush charges blindly in, going after the first available opponent. He has very little grasp of strategy or tactics, instead simply relentlessly pummeling his opponent until he or it are knocked out. Despite all this, Ugmush is devoted to the Horde and its cause, and to Thrall's vision for its future. He would never knowingly betray the Horde, and stands willing to defend it against all enemies, be they external or internal. And then have ice cream. History Very little is known about Ugmush's past; least of all by Ugmush himself. He was found wandering around Durotar one day with a confused look on his face. Some kindly soul pointed him in the general direction of the Valley of Trials; he eventually made it there (after some effort, though) to begin his training. It was obvious that Ugmush had a talent for being a warrior, specifically in his ability to run screaming at whatever he came across while waving a big axe. Ugmush seemed to be happy with this state of affairs. Working for the Horde seemed to give him a purpose, and it also gave him an opportunity to fulfill his lifelong goal. He got to meet Santa. Inadventant Hero of the Mag'har Upon somehow reaching Outland, Ugmush managed to stumble his way to the Mag'har encampant of Garadar. It was there that, due to his coincidental resemblance to Thrall, he was chosen for a special duty to ensure the future of not only the Mag'har, but the entire Horde. Loaned a Frostwolf for the operation and dressed in ceremonial black armour while carrying a really, really big hammer, Ugmush was tasked with riding across Nagrand in a highly conspicous manner to draw attention to himself and, in doing such, draw potential attacks away from the Warcheif himself. The plan worked - not only did Thrall make it to Garadar unscathed, but Ugmush was attacked no less then a half dozen times (It may have been more, but he lost count) by Alliance agents, disgruntled Horde factions and other gorups. For his time and effort and not inconsiderable injuries, Ugmush was rewarded with a riding Talbuk of his own. category:Characters category:Horde category:Orc category:Warrior Category:Sheep Nukers category:Articles by Darthfish